Many methods are known to protect documents from alteration; however, none of these methods is completely satisfactory, and improvements are always needed. The present invention provides such improvements in document protection by providing a document using self-contained, pressure-sensitive imaging material to form the desired authentic characters and to create evidence of attempted alteration of the authentic characters.